l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Balash
The Balash was a Asp Rokugan, p. 27 naga archer. The word "balash" meant "strong bowman". Rulebook Story (Siege of Sleeping Mountain) He was trained as Naga Hunter. Hidden Emperor, p. 84 Early years The Balash was once a simple Ashamana, angry inside and separated from the Akasha because of the imbalance in his emotions. The hatred he bore for the humans was deep. He did not celebrate the feasts and holidays, only speaking with others about the topic of warcraft. Way of the Naga, pp. 76-77 Great Sleep The High Priest of the Atman came to see him before the Ashamana passed his first shedding, and realized that to give him peace, he must pass a war in the future, one foresaw by a Cobra. The new Balash embraced the Great Sleep with the prospect of war fascinating the child. Way of the Naga, p. 77 Awakening When the Balash awakened the Naga had no land they could call their own, and the Rokugani mastered the world. He was filled with rage against the Shadowlands, against his kin, who restrained him to kill humans, and rage at the future. Way of the Naga, pp. 77-78 Attacked by the Humans Three Naga who had been wandering in the border of the Shinomen were killed by ronin mercenaries hired by the Falcon Clan. They were stripped of their pearls and gold by Mikaru. The next morning the Balash led the Asp against the watching tower of the ronin, being all killed but Mikaru. He was sent away by Balash, with a warning for the rest of the humans. "Warn them what happens to those who sssslaughter the Naga." Mikaru was cast out for his failure and became a sworn enemy of the Balash. Way of the Wolf, pp. 81-82 Clan War Naga Aid Refused at Court In 1127 the Dashmar was sent to the Imperial Court as an emissary of the Naga. He informed the Court that they had awakened from slumber to fight the rising evil they sensed in the Shadowlands. He was not taken seriously, and located those individuals who would hear the wisdom of the Naga. Ryan Dancey's Timeline (Shadowlands) The Shahadet became upset and the Balash suggested to attack the humans, but the Qamar kept both in check. Time of the Void, p. 35 A second embassy accompanied by Mirumoto Daini was sent, Clan Letter to the Naga #2 (Imperial Herald v1 #2) but it ended in disaster, ruined by the maipulations of Bayushi Kachiko, the Emperor's wife. Time of the Void, p. 53 Mikaru's Death Mikaru, a naga hunter and member of the Forest-Killers was slain by the Balash. Time of the Void, p. 143 Hidden Emperor The Siege of Sleeping Mountain The Balash was part of the naga army in the Siege of Sleeping Mountain. The Walk of a Dark Path, by Ree Soesbee Clan Letter to the Naga #9 (Imperial Herald v3 #1) Naga Storms Mirumoto Mountain Hitomi twisted by the Obsidian Hand tried to use the knowledge of Shosuro, trapped in the Chamber of Crystal, but the result was the freedom of the Scorpion Thunder and the Lying Darkness began to expand. The Naga cut all the paths to Kyuden Hitomi but their final attack was halted by the Imperial Legions. Starter Quotes (Siege of Sleeping Mountain) Morikage Forest In 1132 the Balash, Ralish, Malekish and Isha were in the Morikage Forest following Hoshi, to protect him until his fate could come. They felt the Lying Darkness inside the forest. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 1, by Ree Soesbee They fought the minions of the Nothing, and when Malekish sensed Otaku Kamoko, Isha commanded Balash to bring her. Isha believed she could rescue the kidnapped Emperor Toturi I, and could help the Naga to tell him about the Foul. The Akasha also sensed Kamoko to be tainted, but it was strange almost separate from her own soul, as if another mind hid within her own. The Akasha sensed Kyoso no Oni's soul within the body of Kamoko. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 2, by Ree Soesbee Morikage Castle The naga carried Kamoko, with her mind still hovered in a half-lucid dream. A Mantis archer, Tsuruchi, stepped in and stop, saying confused words regarding his haunting party. When Kamoko awake the minions of the Shadow began their attack. The Naga gifted Tsuruchi Crystal Arrows and the Mantis fired the faceless enemies. After a sudden explosion not too much far, the naga realized Hoshi had made his way out of the forest, and the group retreated to the Mori Kage Castle. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 3, by Ree Soesbee Rescue of Toturi Inside the castle Tsuruchi saw a shadow and fired it, to realize he had wounded the bloodspeaker Jama Suru, who had Otaku Xieng Chi as a hostage. A Goju appeared and tore some shoji screens to ruin, revealing a chained man stood in the center of the room, Toturi I. The minions of the Shadows attacked the naga group, and the sorcerer. Suru released Xieng Chi and began to chant, while the Otaku released the Emperor from his chains, and the rest fought the Goju. Suru created a hole in the floor of the castle and many Goju fell through it. Xieng Chi was saved to fell to death by Balash. While the Goju were rallying, Suru, Xieng Chi and Toturi magically departed with a maho spell empowered with Kamoko's blood. Tsuruchi was the last to escape from the castle, and the group survived after they were found by a Mantis patrol led by Yoritomo himself, who had entered the forest with their Ikoma allies to find what had occurred to Tsuruchi and his men. War against the Shadow Otosan Uchi In 1132 the Kami Shinjo and Empire forces marched to the Assault on Otosan Uchi. Balash went to give them crystal weapons War in the Heavens, by Ree Soesbee but did not join the fight. War in the Heavens (GenCon 99 Storyline Tournament Results) Twenty-Seven Days of Darkness Onnotangu was dead and Amaterasu had fled the Celestial Heavens, beginning the Twenty-Seven Days of Darkness. In the thirteenth day of the Twenty-Seven Days of Darkness Hitomi appeared at the border of the Shinomen Forest. The Balash told her that she was not welcomed and requested to turn back. Strike At Midnight: The Twenty-seven Days of Darkness Yakamo's Rebirth The same year Hida Yakamo was restored to life through the sacrifice of Shashakar. Yakamo told about the Shadows and where they really lied. The Constrictor priests took Balash, rode his mind and became one with his soul to see what had happened at Morikage. The Balash whispered one name, Goju Adorai. This ancient man believed dead was the leader of the Shadows, and his illusion had been uncovered. Clan Letter to the Naga #11 (Imperial Herald v3 #3) Yakamo was at the same time the reborn Qatol and commanded the Naga to join the Empire forces against the Shadows. Clan Letter to the Naga #14 (Imperial Herald v4 #3) Race to Volturnum Balash was part of the naga army that march toward Volturnum. When they reached the Shadowlands border they met the Crab army led by Hida O-Ushi. The Crab tensed for battle against the Naga army who were requested to leave, despite the presence of the Qatol-Yakamo. The Balash fired with his bow, and O-Ushi saw near her death. The arrow passed through O-Ushi's arm and into the chest of a man behind her, who was a Goju Shapeshifter disguised as a Crab. The Balash had saved O-Ushi's life, and both armies marched against their true enemy, the Foul. The New Akasha The Enemy of my Enemy, by Ree Soesbee (Soul of the Empire storyback) The naga sensed the Akasha strangely strong in the depths of the Shadowlands. The Race to Volturnum: Naga Oblivion's Gate The Balash killed a Goju disguised as a Crab, disrupting it's attempt to assassinate Hida O-Ushi. The Enemy of my Enemy, by Ree Soesbee Distrust of Humans The Balash believed humans to be weak, and that any alliance with them would cost the naga dearly. Balash (Shadowlands flavor) Balash believed that the human capacity for betrayal could be as dangerous as the Shadowlands itself. Balash (Jade flavor) These feelings were faded after the events in the Morikage Forest, when the naga saw how the humans worked together to rescue their Emperor against the Foul. The Balash even saved a human, Xieng Chi, from a certain death, something completely out oh his mind before. Awakening The Balash awakened for a short time in 1198, feeling unusually tired. He had most likely killed the ronin Karui in his sleep, as Karui was in the area collecting Naga artifacts with his uncle Chuo, Shinjo Itao and Shinjo Kinto. The Balash's blade was missing.Dreams of Darkness by Shawn Carman See also * Balash/Meta * Balash/CW Meta External Links * Balash (Shadowlands) * Balash Exp (Hidden Emperor) Category:Naga